


You Ignite Me And I'll Ignite You

by slashter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Drug Dealing, First Dates, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pizza, Recreational Drug Use, it's just weed but I thought you should know, lirry is a side pairing but still cute, niall is too smart for everyone else and lives in a single, that's important. i love pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Zayn,” Louis repeats, slightly out of breath, once he’s right in front of the boy. It’s only mildly embarrassing.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Louis,” Zayn answers, raising an eyebrow. “On your way to class?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I--yes,” Louis stammers, then starts walking alongside Zayn. “Um, off to do more art? And stuff? That you do?” Smooth.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Zayn laughs. His eyes crinkle up at the corners and Louis wants to drop-kick Harry, he’s so fucking sexually frustrated.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>[Or the one where Zayn sells Louis weed and Louis definitely has much more than just a crush]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ignite Me And I'll Ignite You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handcversbruise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcversbruise/gifts).



> uhhhhh okay so I wrote this for [Fee](http://zouisdirection.tumblr.com)'s birthday which was like...more than a day ago I think but I intended for it to be a cute lil thing and iT'S NOT AND I HATE MYSELF AND I HATE FEE MORE
> 
> but anyways obvious warnings for drug use, lots of talk of marijuana, and they do talk about pizza just in case you're watching out for food mentions. also the lirry is cute and on the side and not much is mentioned but yknow. who knows. I DON'T FUCKING KNOW
> 
> this is thoroughly and completely un-beta'd because I'm a lazy ass and all mistakes are mine so oOPS
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't own One Direction nor do I know anyone in the band or anyone related to the band and this is a work of fiction!
> 
> ~Title from Take a Toke by C&C Music Factory

\----------

 

"This _sucks_ ," Louis mutters, flopping down onto his mattress face-first. 

His roommate, Liam, snorts from where he's sitting at his desk, papers spread out in front of him. "Rough day?"

"I hate _everything_." 

"I feel like that's possibly a bit of an overstatement," Liam replies, "but you are a drama major, after all. I should expect this of you."

"Liam," Louis mumbles, then slides one of his hands onto his pillow, cupped as if he's covering something. "He's so _beautiful_."

Liam rolls his eyes. "Are you talking about your drug dealer again? I told you, I don't even want to know about this. If you get in trouble I want to be able to tell the truth and say that I have no idea where you get your drugs from."

"It's just _weed_ ," Louis complains, then moves his hand back down, revealing the small bag of the aforementioned substance on his pillow. "It's not going to kill me. Zayn, on the other hand--"

"I don't want to hear about this," Liam says sternly, putting his headphones in and turning back to his desk. Louis sighs and groans. He's in the middle of yelling into his pillow when the door to his dorm room opens. 

"Hiya," a voice says, and it's Harry, of course. Who else?

"Are you here to be my friend or to flirt with Liam?" Louis deadpans, and Harry blushes bright red. 

" _Louis_ ," he scolds, but then glances at Liam and relaxes when he sees he's got headphones in. “I guess right now I’m your friend, then.”  
“Brilliant.” Louis declares, sitting up quickly. “Good to know I’m at least your second option. Although I wouldn’t blame you--I’ve seen Liam naked and it’s a beautiful experience.”

“I--you _what_?” Harry sputters, glancing from Liam to Louis. “You two--?”

“No, Harry, don’t be ridiculous,” Louis scoffs, aghast. “I just tell him I’m not looking when he changes and then I peek. Obviously. But listen. This is about Zayn.”

“The guy you buy weed from?” Harry asks.

“Yes. The very, _very_ beautiful one,” Louis sighs. “I want to suck his dick _so_ bad but I don’t know how.”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “You’ve never sucked a dick before?”

Louis blinks at him. “No--what--of course I’ve--”

“Hold on,” Harry pulls out his phone and aims it at Louis. “Can you say that again?”

“ _Stop_ ,” Louis whines, swatting the phone out of Harry’s hand as Harry laughs. “I’m serious. He’s so beautiful and smart and talented and beautiful and I want to ride him into the sunset and whatnot.”

“Okay,” Harry says, apparently thoroughly invested in this now. He turns to face Louis and crosses his legs and sits up straight. “You’ve known him for the better part of more than a year now, right? Tell me all you know about him.”  
“He’s a junior,” Louis lists off, biting his lip. “I know for a fact that he’s not straight, because I’ve seen him around with some guys. He’s an art and art history double major, which is apparently a thing, and he’s got this sick sleeve of tattoos that I want to lick all over.”

“Splendid,” Harry replies, looking slightly disgusted. “You have some very strange sexual preferences, you know.”

“ _You_ have some very strange sexual preferences,” Louis counters, glancing over at Liam, who’s bopping his head along to some beat, scribbling notes down on a legal pad. “Did you know that he’s afraid of spoons?”

Harry sighs wistfully. “Yes,” he says, and sounds absolutely endeared. “Isn’t that the most adorable thing?”

“Out of my room, Styles. You’re banned for life. You’re disgusting. I need some help with this.” Louis stands up and pulls Harry up, who gives such a loud squawk of protest that Liam finally looks over, eyes widening as he realizes who’s in the room.

“Harry,” Liam says, almost reverently, as if Harry’s name is some sort of prayer. Louis rolls his eyes. “I didn’t know you were--um--hi.”

“Hi,” Harry replies shyly, a small dimple at the corner of his mouth. 

“Disgusting,” Louis says, loud enough so that both of them blush. “I’m off to go smoke and devise a plan to get laid, but it’s not like either of you are paying any attention to me right now--” Louis turns and watches Harry sit down on the edge of Liam’s nicely-made bed, the two of them engrossed in some deep conversation. Liam doesn’t even yell at Harry for messing up his sheets. Awful. Louis rolls his eyes again. “Shut up and make out already!” he cries, slamming the door shut after himself. 

That should do it. 

 

\----------

 

“Hello, Niall!” Louis cries, far too enthusiastic. Niall laughs as he opens his door wider and lets Louis into his room. He’s got a single, through some stroke of luck, and is always willing to let Louis smoke in it--as long as he can join him, of course. But Louis doesn’t mind. Niall’s a good friend. “Beautiful evening for a joint, isn’t it?”

“Drooling over Zayn again, then?” Niall asks, raising an eyebrow as Louis plops himself down on the carpet and takes out his grinder. 

“I’ve smoked more this term than I have in the past four years,” Louis comments, taking out his papers. “But I can’t help it. Every time I try to talk to him I can’t tell him I want to get on my knees for him.” 

Niall hums in understanding, then crosses his arms. “Is that all you want from him? Just to fuck him?”  
“ _Obviously_ not,” Louis says, rolling up the joint. “I want him to make me breakfast in the morning and I want to hold his hand around campus and I want to have beautiful babies with him too.”  
“Obviously.”

Louis gives Niall a dirty look. “Where’s your lighter?”

He catches it when Niall tosses it to him and then takes a long, slow drag, letting the smoke completely fill up his lungs and curl out of his mouth. 

“You’re so fucked,” Niall comments, taking the joint from him.

“I’m so fucked,” Louis agrees, letting his head fall back onto the bed behind him.

 

\----------

 

He’s right there. Zayn’s right there in front of him, apparently going to class at the same time as Louis, and Louis--Louis can do this. He can ask Zayn out, sure. No problem. No sweat. Fuck. He doesn’t even have any cash on him at the moment to somehow make an excuse to buy more weed but--shit, it’s only been a day, will that make him weird? Desperate? Crap, Zayn’s getting away.

“Zayn!” Louis calls, before he can register what he’s doing, and watches, frozen, as the boy stops in his tracks and looks around for whomever yelled his name. He finally turns around and his eyes focus on Louis, a slow, kind smile growing on his face. Louis kind of fast-walks over to Zayn and he’s sure he’s waddling like some sort of drunk penguin but he doesn’t even care.

“Zayn,” Louis repeats, slightly out of breath, once he’s right in front of the boy. It’s only mildly embarrassing.

“Louis,” Zayn answers, raising an eyebrow. “On your way to class?”  
“I--yes,” Louis stammers, then starts walking alongside Zayn. “Um, off to do more art? And stuff? That you do?” Smooth. 

Zayn laughs. His eyes crinkle up at the corners and Louis wants to drop-kick Harry, he’s so fucking sexually frustrated.

“Yeah, gonna go art around like I always do. How about you? You gonna command the stage? Boss some people around?”

“I resent that implication--” Louis starts, then pauses. “Wait--you know my major?”

Zayn shrugs, looking a bit sheepish. “I had to do _some_ research on my best customer. Speaking of which, if you’re looking for something now, I can’t really help you, I don’t like to sell or anything when I’m going to class--”

“No, no, this is--this is strictly pleasure.” Louis smirks. “No business.”  
Zayn looks at him for a few seconds before smiling back at him. “I see. Just wanted a walking buddy?”

“Something like that,” Louis adds, then clears his throat. “Actually, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Zayn answers, looking so calm and cool as if he can’t notice how Louis is about to shit his pants right now.

“I--you’re like--um,” Louis stutters, but Zayn doesn’t say anything, just looks at him expectantly. “Do you, like. Want to. Hang sometime? And--I dunno, movie?”

Zayn cocks his head. “Do I want to hang sometime and movie?” he repeats, and Louis blushes. 

“I’m sure you know what I mean--there’s no need to poke fun, okay, it’s hard to ask someone like you out--”  
“Oh, so it _is_ a date,” Zayn interrupts, and Louis blinks at him.

“I mean, obviously it is, did I--do you get lots of guys just asking you to hang out like this platonically?”

Zayn shrugs again. “Sometimes. People just want to be best friends with someone who sells weed. It’s understandable.”

“I’ve got enough friends,” Louis counters. “I’m looking for something else at the moment.”  
“Hmm,” Zayn hums, then looks Louis up and down. “I thought you were straight.”

Louis stops walking and gapes at Zayn. “You thought I was-- _what_?”

Zayn raises his eyebrows. “Is it that surprising?”

“I have _never_ had someone say that to me in my _life_.”

“Oops.” Zayn smiles. Louis feels his heart flutter.

“I am beyond offended about this, y’know. I’m switching dealers. I don’t think I can ever look at your face again.”

“But you should,” Zayn replies, then stops and nods towards a building they’re in front of. “This is my stop. And I’d really like for you to look at my face again. Mostly because I’d get to, like. Look at yours.”

Louis blushes. Fuck this. He’s not supposed to have some cute schoolboy crush on Zayn but he can’t fucking help it. 

“You’re a regular player, huh?” he asks, cocking his head. Zayn shakes his head.

“Appearances can be deceptive. You free tonight?”

“Yeah. Uh, definitely. Free. All night.”

“Cool, uh. Come over to mine, yeah? Except this time you can come through the front door, you don’t have to climb up the fire escape to my window.”

“I feel so special,” Louis replies, and Zayn laughs again. He bites his lip, then, and it’s possibly _too_ sexy, though Louis doesn’t think that’s really fathomable.

“I’ll see you, then. Around eight?” Zayn asks, and Louis nods. “Cool. I hope you like superhero movies.”

Louis’ heart is ready to burst out of his fucking ribcage. “I don’t have a spiderman tattoo for nothing.”

Zayn looks surprised and pleased at the same time, which is a wonderful thing to witness on his features. “I’ll see you then, Lou,” he finishes, waving to him as he walks into the building.

He called Louis _Lou_. 

“You called me Lou,” Louis voices quietly, to no one really, though some girl does give him a strange glance as she walks by.

Shit.

 

\----------

 

“Harry,” Louis asks, sprawled across his bed with his head on Harry’s lap, “how do you suck a guy’s dick on the first date?”

Harry chokes on air, it seems, and he’s thoroughly red when Louis looks up at him. Louis is disgusted. How the hell is Harry always so flustered by everything he says?

“You’re a grown man, you should be able to talk about sex without blushing in front of me every time.”

“It’s not--it’s not you,” Harry mutters, and Louis turns his head over to where Liam’s sitting on his bed, textbook in his lap, obviously trying _very_ hard to not pay attention to the conversation going on in front of him.

“Oh, Liam! I can ask you this. How do you suck a guy’s dick on the first date?”

Liam groans and closes his book. “Why _me_? Why would you ask me?”

“Uh...because of that time we got smashed and went to Sparka. Duh.”

Liam blushes now, and Louis groans. “Why am I friends with such children,” he mutters.

“Um--” Harry starts. “What’s this--Sparka story?” 

“Sparka’s this weird-ass, like, winter-slash-fireworks themed gay bar like, a 20-minute bus ride away and I convinced Liam to pregame here in our room once and then it was easier to convince him to come to Sparka with me and then he got, like, _hammered_ and blew some guy in the bathroom--”

“ _Louis_ ,” Liam hisses, but Louis just shrugs.

“It was honestly one of your best moments, Payne,” he says. “It’s the only reason I stayed roommates with you. I was about to swap out, y’know.”

Louis feels Harry poke him in the neck. “Ow, Haz, what’re you--” he starts, then looks up to see Harry looking _very_ embarrassed with both of his hands very definitely nowhere near the area that Louis can currently feel an annoyingly obnoxious pressure against.

It takes a second for everything to click together, but when it does, Louis gasps, his eyes widening. “Oh, _hell_ no,” he says, sitting up so fast he gets a bit dizzy. “You are _ridiculous_. And thankfully, it’s time for me to leave. _Jesus_.”

“Louis--” Harry squeaks out, but Louis shakes his head at him. Liam just looks thoroughly confused. He would, the idiot.

“I’m so sick and tired of you two fucking _not_ fucking. Get your shit together! How many times am I supposed to lock you two in a room before you guys’ll hook up?”

Liam and Harry both blink at him, shocked. 

“Well, I’m leaving,” Louis says, opening the door. “And I’ll be back _very_ late. Very late. Oh, and Liam, Harry has a boner now. Because of the bathroom blowjob story. So help him take care of it. Goodbye.” He slams the door shut again, sprinting to the stairwell before either of the two of them can murder him. God, he’s such an asshole--but he can’t stop smiling the entire way to Zayn’s.

 

\----------

 

“Oh, Louis, hey,” Zayn says as he opens the door to his house, as if this is some casual fucking visit and not Louis’ greatest dream-slash-nightmare. “Welcome to my humble abode.” Zayn gestures to the areas around and behind him with a swoop of his arm and it’s--well, it’s just like most college living situations Louis has seen.

“Impressive,” Louis lies, and Zayn raises an eyebrow. 

“Thanks,” he replies, then walks up the stairs. “For lying,” he finishes, turning around and catching the tail end of Louis’ glance sweeping up his body. He smirks when Louis meets his gaze and then continues upstairs, and shit--

“ _How_ high up do you live?” Louis asks, after they’ve walked up what’s got to be at least two flights of steps. Zayn just laughs.

“You should know, you come see me, like, every few days.”

“Yeah, but there’s a hill on the side of your house, I only have to walk up, like, one flight. At most,” Louis sighs, putting his hands on his knees. “ _Christ_.”

Zayn _tsk_ s. “Disappointing, Louis,” he says, but opens a small door that Louis had definitely missed in the wall. “My room’s up here. ‘M in the attic, I thought you knew that.”

“Yeah, well,” Louis says, dragging himself up the last few steps behind the door, “never really looked around your room when I stopped by, just did a quick swap with you, didn’t I?”

Of course, Louis _had_ tried to snoop once or twice, but it’d just been awkward with Zayn giving him a strange glance and Louis had high-tailed it out of there right afterwards.

“Pity,” Zayn mutters, then motions to his TV. “Yeah, I was thinking we could, like. Order pizza and watch Avengers or something?” he shrugs, then looks to the ground and back up, as if he’s afraid of what Louis will say, as if Louis would _ever_ pass up spending any sort of time with Zayn.

“Literally sounds like my perfect kind of night,” Louis says, grinning so Zayn doesn’t look so worried. But it just makes Zayn look flustered instead, though he does give Louis a small smile. It’s so hot and Louis can’t tell if it’s that or his thick hoodie making him sweat, but the more reasonable answer is the latter, isn’t it?  
“One sec,” Louis says, and reaches down, pulling his hoodie up and over his head. He feels the edge of his tank top drag up a bit as he gets his sweatshirt off but he plays it cool, brushes the hair back over his forehead and pats his clothes down, acting like he didn’t just catch Zayn checking him out. Nice. “Pizza?” he suggests, desperate to get things moving. This awkward back-and-forth isn’t going to get anyone anywhere, to be honest.

"Yeah," Zayn replies, after a moment of hesitation, then pulls out his phone. "Any specific toppings?"

Louis shrugs. "I'm flexible," he says, plopping himself down on the bed, then giving Zayn a smirk and watching him return it. 

"Good to know," Zayn says, then calls the pizza place. Louis watches him order a large, extra-cheese barbeque chicken with onions and blushes as his stomach growls at the mention of the food. Zayn looks endeared but Louis can't meet his eyes after that.

Once Zayn hangs up the phone, he seems to hesitate for a second before walking over and sitting down carefully next to Louis.

"So, um," he starts, then says nothing else, his face scrunched up like he's trying to find something to talk about with Louis, which--well, it's sweet, but it's disheartening that it's so difficult for them to not be awkward around each other. Louis feels uncomfortable and anxious, pinpricks of heat all over his skin, and he knows he has to say or do something before he goes crazy and explodes, so he decides to throw caution to the wind and talk about the first thing that's always on his mind.

"D'you have any siblings?" he asks, in kind of a rush, and Zayn's eyes widen before he smiles and relaxes, giving Louis an easy grin. 

"Yeah, yeah. One older sister--though I don't treat her like she's older, to be honest--and two younger sisters. Beautiful but a complete pain in the ass."

Jackpot.

"You're preaching to the choir here, bro. I've got five younger sisters and a little brother. Plus one half-sister, but I don't get to see her much. I know all about that older brother hustle."

Zayn laughs. " _Six_ younger siblings? I thought I had it bad with two."

"Two sets of twins in the mix, too," Louis makes a face. "Although the babies are kind of adorable."

 

By the time the pizza arrives, the two of them have fallen into easy conversation, talking about family and school and life with a good amount of flirting sprinkled in between. Louis feels comfortable, more enthusiastic than he has been in ages about a date, and Zayn seems like he's enjoying himself too. When his phone rings, the both of them jump, as if they'd forgotten about what was going on around them.

"Pizza's here," Zayn says, picking up his phone. 

"Dude, I am _not_ walking back up those stairs," Louis challenges, raising an eyebrow. Zayn laughs.

"Fair enough. I'll be back in a minute. Feel free to look around, y'know, or whatever."

Louis is grateful that Zayn gave him permission, but he was planning to snoop anyways, though the half-hour conversation they'd just had had taught him so much about Zayn that almost everything he sees in the room now makes sense. The photographs with all his sisters and massive extended family, the multiple posters he has tacked up to his wall--Drake, Batman, and this one that Louis finds most hilarious, a picture of Mona Lisa smoking a joint--they all seem so _Zayn_ and Louis is so glad that this night is happening the way it is.

Louis is flipping through a worn notebook he found on the floor, filled with wonderful little scribbles and doodles, when Zayn walks back in the room. 

"Sorry it took so long man, I--" he starts, then freezes when he sees what Louis' reading. "Oh."

"Shit," Louis says, closing the book and placing it carefully back where he found it. "Was I not supposed to look through that? I'm so sorry, it was just on the floor and--"

"No, no, it's--" Zayn interrupts, then gives a shy smile and shrugs. "It's just, like, my tattoo sketches and mindless doodles, it's not really that impressive, so."

"You're kidding me," Louis says, shaking his head. "You've got some gorgeous shit in there. I wouldn't call that unimpressive."

"I'm glad at least _you're_ a fan of it," Zayn says, sitting down on the floor and patting the space next to him so Louis can join him. He pulls out some paper plates and a paper towel roll from where he'd had them held under his arm. "My art teacher thinks it's silly to be doing that when I could be focusing on more quote-unquote _serious_ art." Zayn shakes his head. "As if art has any solid definition."

Louis smiles. He knows jack shit about what Zayn's talking about but it's just so great to hear Zayn talk in general, so he nods attentively and listens to Zayn ramble on and on about his favorite artists and mediums and art school in general, murmuring his agreement now and then and interjecting with a couple words when it seems like it's the right time to. 

The pizza's cold and mostly finished by the time Zayn's done with his mini-rant.

"I dunno, man, I just think that--y'know, all of _this_ \--" he gestures to the room around them, but Louis thinks now he probably means more of the world rather than just this bedroom, "is so subjective, and everyone sees it through a different pair of eyes, and I hate it when people try and define what art is, or try to say what's _good_ art or not."

"Art is art," Louis says, and Zayn positively beams, nodding along. 

"Art is art," he repeats. 

 

Louis doesn't know when it happens but not long after that there's suddenly a movie on Zayn's TV and the two of them are still on the floor watching it, their backs resting against Zayn's bed and their shoulders pressed together. It's comfortable and cute and all Louis wants to do is kiss Zayn--which isn't really breaking news by now. But Zayn seems at ease too, and after a while he leans away from Louis, to Louis' disappointment, only to swing his arm around Louis' shoulders and rest his hand against Louis' bicep, tucking them closer together. 

"Is this okay?" Zayn asks, his voice barely over a whisper, though they're the only people in the room. Zayn's so close that Louis can hear him perfectly, though, and he can't help it when he blushes. 

"Yeah," he manages to blurt out, trying not to sound too eager. Zayn just gives him a small smile, though, and turns back to the TV. His fingers move gently over the top of Louis’ arm and Louis can feel him tracing the raised skin of his heart and stag tattoos. 

They watch in silence for another half-hour or so before Louis starts to get antsy again. He's seen this movie so many times before and now that Zayn is this close to him and he can feel the heat of Zayn's body pressing into him, Louis is starting to squirm, so ready for _more_.

Zayn must notice, because he turns to Louis, concerned. 

"Are you--uh, are you, like, bored? Because we can change--"

"Zayn," Louis interrupts him, because it's now or fucking never, he supposes, "how many times have you seen this movie?"

"Um," Zayn swallows guiltily, "a lot." He looks nervous, though, as if Louis is going to _leave_ or something, which is absolutely, totally ridiculous. 

"I thought so," Louis replies, then--very smoothly, he must say--he slides out from under Zayn's arm, swinging a leg over Zayn's narrow hips and straddling him in one easy move. "Same here."

Zayn seems speechless, his eyes wide, but he makes no move to push Louis off or anything, instead just stares reverently as Louis shifts forward a bit and grinds his hips down. As soon as that happens, though, his hands fly up and grip Louis' waist tight, pressing him down as Louis keeps moving back and forth. He lets out a low groan and Louis shivers in excitement, goosebumps breaking out over his bare arms.

“I was so afraid you were bored,” Zayn confesses, a bit breathless as Louis keeps moving. “I was so nervous you’d think this was some boring-ass date and you’d want to leave or something.”  
“No _fucking_ way,” Louis says, palms on Zayn’s chest. “I wasn’t joking when I said this sounded like a perfect night. I just--I’ve really wanted to kiss you all night and--”

Zayn leans forward so his mouth is right next to Louis' ear, his breath hot and lips wet as he speaks. "I've wanted this for so long," he whispers, and it's Louis' turn to moan. Zayn leans back and Louis chases him immediately, pressing their mouths together and sighing as their tongues meet. He doesn't let Zayn break the kiss for a solid five minutes, though, determined to have this first kiss last as long as possible. 

When they do part, they're both panting and Louis can feel how flushed he is. Zayn reaches up and slides his thumb across Louis' bottom lip. "So fucking hot," he mumbles, and Louis hums as he sucks on Zayn's finger a bit, swirling his tongue around and hoping, _praying_ , that he gets to do the same to Zayn's dick soon. 

He lets Zayn's hand, now as lax as Zayn's body, fall away from his mouth and gazes down wonderously at how turned on the other boy looks now, heartbeat erratic and pupils wide. 

Louis leans back down and kisses right below Zayn's ear gently, watches him shake and gasp as he gently nips at the skin right after. "I wanna blow you," he mumbles, his words muffled by the press of his lips against Zayn's skin. "Please, _please_ let me suck you off, Zayn--"

He's interrupted by Zayn pulling him back up for a heated kiss and he feels Zayn's hand snake down in between them, brushing against both their dicks and making Louis jerk his hips forward wantonly. Zayn nips at Louis' lips. 

"Let me get my pants off, babe," he mutters, and Louis is happy to oblige, sliding off Zayn's lap so Zayn can push down and pull off his sweats. Louis does the same without even being asked but he knows how good his ass looks in his underwear right now and he'll be damned if he's not going to let Zayn enjoy the view. 

Before Zayn can even slide his boxers off, though, Louis' mouth is on him, breathing hot, wet breaths through the cotton and making Zayn cry out and tangle his fingers through Louis' hair.

"Shit, babe," he says, but Louis keeps going, sucking at the head of Zayn's cock until it's finally poking out from underneath the waistband of his underwear. Louis pulls Zayn's underwear down then, breath hitching at how easily Zayn lifts his hips up off the floor, and pushes them off Zayn's legs before absolutely _pouncing_ on Zayn's dick, which looks so hard and pink now, leaking blurts of precome every time Louis gets his tongue on it. 

He sucks Zayn off obediently but thoroughly, keeping track of what makes Zayn's hips jerk into his mouth--like brushing a finger over his hole--and what makes Zayn moan high and wavering--like getting his mouth on Zayn's balls. He can tell when Zayn's close because Zayn grips onto his hair even tighter, trying to hold him in place and so he can fuck up into Louis' mouth. Louis lets him, happily, and Zayn lets out an astonished " _fuck_ " at Louis' submissiveness, fucking his hips up with small _uh-uh-uh_ s until his cock hits the back of Louis' throat and he comes, loud and unabashed. Louis feels him spurt into and down his throat and he grinds his own dick, which is now painfully hard, into the floor, moaning around Zayn's.

"Shit," Zayn hisses, the vibrations probably too much for him right now, and slides his cock out of Louis' mouth. Louis just stays there, staring up at Zayn, mouth open and wet and pink, then smiles happily.  

"You have no idea how much I've dreamed about doing that," Louis says, a bit hoarsely, and Zayn looks thoroughly amazed. 

"That was probably the best blowjob I've ever received," he murmurs, carding his fingers through Louis hair. Louis can't help but close his eyes and stretch up into the action, his hips still grinding against the floor. "Fuck, look at your _ass_. Get up here."

Louis quickly gets on his knees and watches Zayn take his own shirt off. He raises his arms, ready for Zayn to pull his vest off too, but Zayn slides his thumbs into the side of the vest instead, rubbing insistently at Louis' nipples. 

" _Shit_ ," Louis curses, falling forward but catching himself at the last second, hands on Zayn's mattress. He's so close to coming now and he's sure that if Zayn just keeps working at him like this, he'll come in his pants easily. But that's not what he wants--he wants Zayn's hand wrapped around his cock, those long, clever fingers working him over. 

As if Zayn can read his mind, he slips his hand into Louis' briefs easily, pushing them down and getting his dick in hand. His palms are slightly rough and there's a couple callouses that Louis can only assume developed from holding a pencil or a brush but they feel _so_ good rubbing along his cock, Zayn sliding a finger right over where his foreskin is stretched out, pressing the pad of his thumb against Louis' slit. His other hand slides down from Louis’ chest to his ass, bypassing his underwear completely and just gripping onto the meat of his asscheek, squeezing it in time with his strokes.

Louis' orgasm hits him out of nowhere, and he has no time to warn Zayn before he's coming, _hard_ , all over Zayn's hand and stomach, drops of his come dripping into the coarse hairs of Zayn's happy trail.

Louis moans as Zayn keeps jacking him off, hips stuttering from the sensitivity, and he has to bite down on Zayn's collarbone to get him to finally stop. 

"Fuck," Louis says, his voice shaky. This is beyond anything he'd hoped for with Zayn and he feels lighter than a cloud right now, nosing his way up Zayn's face so he can kiss him again. This time it isn't as heated or longing, though, instead a calm, sweet, intense finish to what they've just done. Louis smiles when they break apart and smiles wider when Zayn smiles back. 

"So...a successful first date, then?" Louis asks, and Zayn laughs, pinching his side. 

"Can't wait to see how the rest of them go," he comments, his tone almost questioning, asking Louis if this is going to happen again. 

Well. Louis isn't an idiot. 

"You are going to have to fight tooth and nail to get out of my sight, Malik."

"I won't be putting up that much of a fight, I can guarantee you, Lou," Zayn replies, running his hands up and down Louis' sides, slipping underneath his vest. 

Louis blushes again. "I like it when you call me that," he confesses, and Zayn beams. 

"Good," he mutters, pulling Louis close and into a deep kiss again. And again. And again...

 

\----------

 

Louis is walking home in a daze, to be honest, still blushing at Zayn's words and ghosting his fingers over where he can feel the stinging hickeys Zayn had given him forming. 

They'd gone for a second round soon after the first, Zayn spreading him out and giving him a thorough blowjob, then straddling his thigh and grinding himself down on Louis till he came. They'd been too fucked-out afterwards to do much more than cuddle for a bit, but then Louis regretfully told Zayn that he had to leave, mostly because Liam would throw a fit if he stayed the night. Zayn didn't seem to mind, saying he had his own share of protective friends so he understood, but made sure to mark Louis up really well so everyone would know what Louis'd been up to tonight. 

He's been sporting a semi since he left Zayn's and he can't wait to hop in the shower and get off to the burn of the hot water hitting his bruises, so his mind is definitely somewhere else when he reaches his dorm room and unlocks the door, because he definitely should've heard the obscene moaning coming from the other side of it. 

 

"Zayn?" Louis asks, phone to his ear, heart thudding excitedly as he races out of his dorm hall for the second time that night. 

" _Vas happenin'_?" Zayn replies, and Louis smiles.

"In a stunning turn of ironic events, I've been completely sexiled from my room tonight," Louis takes a deep breath, hoping he isn't about to step over any lines. "Mind if I stay the night at yours?"

" _Well_ ," Zayn starts, and Louis' heart sinks a bit at his tone, " _I'll have to see if I have any more dates lined up for this evening--_ "

"Bastard," Louis comments, breathing a sigh of relief, and Zayn laughs. 

" _I'll see you soon, Lou_ ," Zayn says, and Louis thanks him, hanging up afterwards. 

What a fucking night. 

 

\----------

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic) and [Tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
